


Why the Farmhouse is Abandoned

by Anonymous



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Idk i've been told it's like Criminal Minds, Whoo! Stalkers!, based off a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Rodgers is an ordinary housewife... that is, until one day when she, her husband Henry, and their daughter Evelyn take a fateful trip to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Farmhouse is Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Abandoned Farmhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187957) by Ted Kooser. 



“Quite windy, isn’t it, dear?” Linda stared out at the waving grass and stirred up dust from the road. She glanced back at the family room, where her husband sat in the armchair, Bible open on his lap, and her darling daughter played with her dolls.  
“Hmm?” Her husband, Henry, looked up from his Bible, and he pushed his round reading glasses higher on his nose, “Well, it does seem like it.”  
Linda sighed and her lips curled downwards, “I sure hope it doesn’t turn into a twister. We just got the windows repaired.”  
No response from him, though that was the typical state of this house. Silent, or, rather, peacefully quiet, as little Evelyn played with her imagined farm. Linda sighed through her nose once again and situated herself in her rocking chair. This quilt wouldn’t sew itself.  
After a while, Linda picked up the shifting of her husband, a clear sign his hunger was beginning to grow. With another sigh, Linda set her quilt aside. She stood and silently walked to the kitchen, trying to decide whether to bring out the ham from Easter or the turkey from dinner a few days ago…  
“Henry, would you like the ham or the turkey today?”  
She heard her husband stand and the heavy sound of his footsteps parted the silent atmosphere of the house. He came up behind her, wrapping his around about her waist. Leaning in over her shoulder, he kissed her on the cheek.  
“I didn’t say I was on the menu, dear.”  
His laugh was usually booming, but the still air swallowed it. She spun in his arms and smiled at him. Grinning down at her, he made up his mind, “Ham.”  
Wiggling out of his grip, Linda began to slice the bread. And although she couldn’t see him, she knew he was smiling at her, and those permanently jovial blue eyes would be just sparkling. Of course, the peace was quickly broken by a small cry from the family room.  
Henry briskly walked to check on Evelyn, and, not a few moments later, laughter began to sound, and then the pitter patter of tiny feet. Linda curiously called out as she stepped toward the ice box to retrieve the ham, “What’s so funny in there?”  
More giggles, more tiny footsteps and now heavier footsteps, and her little girl suddenly appeared around the corner of the kitchen.  
“Mama! Mama!”  
Linda smiled, setting the ham on the counter, then stooping to lift the three year old into her arms, “Yes, pumpkin?”  
Evelyn leaned in close, her bright blues eyes shimmering with excitement, a near perfect mirror of her father’s, “Papa say-ed her was gonna get me a new dolly!”  
“Oh, did he?!” Linda exclaimed in mock excitement, internally questioning where this money would come from.  
“Yeah!” Evelyn flashed her toothy grin, and Linda forgave her kind-hearted husband. Her darling daughter was overjoyed, so she was sure they could budget out money for a new doll.  
“What kind of doll do you want?” Linda smiled, stroking the inky black curls that surely came from Evelyn’s grandmother, who unfortunately would never meet her granddaughter.  
Henry popped his head into the kitchen, grinning like a happy puppy, “I was thinking we could go into town after lunch. I promised the little cutie a new doll.”  
Linda smiled and nodded, “Of course we can,” she kissed the side of her child’s head, and put her down, “I just have to get ready. Henry, do you mind to finish these?”  
“Of course not, but don’t make a habit of me cooking, woman,” he winked, signifying the statement was made in jest. Linda swatted his arm as she made her way towards the bedroom. Perhaps she would wear the red dress, or perhaps the purple floral patterned dress Henry bought for her at Christmas. She stroked her fingers on the cool, smoother material, deciding on the purple. Taking out of the wardrobe, she hung it by her dressing table. She popped open her jewelry-box, selecting a simple string of white, glossy pearls with matching earrings.  
As Linda got dressed, she thought of clouds, and how low and grey they were, and how the wind blew hard enough to bend the grass and sway the trees. Would it storm today while they were in town? Ah, well, Evelyn wouldn’t mind the rain, but she herself would mind if her makeup ran. And if her daughter got sick… with money being as tight as it is…  
No sense to these worrisome musings, Linda thought as she finished arranging her hair and put the final touches on her makeup. She slipped on a pair of black flats and walked out into the kitchen. Evelyn and Henry were nearly done with their lunch.  
“Evie, sweetie, come. We must get you dressed.”  
The little girl hopped from her chair, curls bouncing all the way to her room. Pulling a soft yellow dress from her wardrobe, Linda dressed the child. Then, she took a lovely antique hairbrush will flowers in laid in gold on the back behind the bristles. She brushed out those dark raven curls and arranged the top half of them into a ponytail behind her head. After she finished, Linda released her daughter back to wait on her father to finish preparing to leave.  
Once again, Linda found herself staring out the window. The sky was much clearer, as some blue showed through the fluffy white clouds, but she couldn’t let go of her suspicion that something was simply wrong about the day.  
Henry popped his head in; hat already perched on his corn colored hair. He smiled at her brightly, “Honey bun, are you ready?”  
Breaking from her thoughts, Linda turned, “Of course. Shall we?”  
She walks across the room and followed him to the car, pausing only to lift Evelyn into her arms. The little girl practically quivered with excitement as she was strapped into her car seat.  
As she performed this mundane task, Linda glanced out at the barren seeming landscape. Everything had an uneasy silence, as if the world around her was holding its breath. Her hands stilled, time seemed to slow as the sun dimmed and the shadows from the trees stretched their thin fingers threateningly.  
The moment passed. Linda finished with the car seat, and slid into the car, passenger side. Henry backed the car down the driveway onto the dry dusty road, and they headed off into town.  
The car was silent, besides Evelyn talking to her farmer doll. After a bit, they turned off the dust road and onto the nice, smooth, paved road that went directly through the center of town. Naturally, their first stop was at Jester’s Toy Store, Home to the greatest toys in town! Linda grabbed her purse and hurried around the car to unstrap Evelyn from her car seat whilst Henry paid the parking meter. She took his arm, grabbed her daughter’s hand, and together, they strolled into the toy store.  
While Evelyn and Henry decided on the perfect doll to buy, Linda felt the hair on the back of her neck stand, and chills rolled down her spine. Her breathing became unsteady, and she fought down a surge of panic.  
“Linda! Darling? Are you alright?” Henry’s hand smoothed itself across her shoulders, his touch as light as if he was touching fine china or porcelain.  
Linda’s panic dissipated, “Of course. Just a bit dizzy. I’m fine.”  
Suddenly, Evelyn marched up, “Mama, I want this one.”  
Linda knelt and took it from her hand, beginning to study it. As she did, her blood began to run colder than ice.  
The doll had shoulder length brown hair with a gentle, light wave. Eyes blue like the sky, and a thin face with high cheekbones, delicate and petite. The doll’s dress even looked exactly like the red dress she had considered wearing earlier.  
The doll was an exact mirror of Mrs. Linda Rodgers.  
Henry’s jovial eyes suddenly turned cold. He took the doll from her hands and studied it. Pulling the collar down on the dress, his eyes traced over the star shaped birthmark on her left collar bone. Henry looked at the quickly falling face of his precious daughter. He crouched and tried for a smile, “Sweetie, where did you find this doll?”  
Evelyn beamed, not understanding why everyone was so serious, “This nice lady gave it to me!”  
Henry glanced at his wife, who was still in shock, and then back at his daughter, “Can you point her out for me?”  
Henry lifted her into the air, placing her on his shoulder. Evelyn looked around, trying to help, but coming up with nothing.  
“I don’t see her papa.”  
Henry put her down, his lips pressing tightly together. He sighed, “Just… hold onto the doll for a second.”  
“Okay!”  
Linda broke out of her shock. Gripping her husband’s arm, she pulled herself upright and walked to the checkout. She held her daughter as Henry paid for the doll. As soon as they got the receipt, they quickly rushed from the store, desperate to get home.  
Neither Henry nor Linda explained to Evelyn why they had to leave town so quickly. Nor did they tell her why Papa had his shotgun out or why all the doors were barred and the windows covered. Evelyn was too young to understand, but old enough to sense something was wrong in the world around her.  
The night had a tense, terse silence as the hours passed. Evelyn had long since gone to sleep, and Linda could hear her light snores as she dreamed to music that rests just beyond what her adult ears could pick up. Though the atmosphere was heavy, the night seemed to pass without incident… That was, until dawn began to break.  
A cacophony rang out from somewhere on their property. Henry leaped out of bed, shotgun in hand. He raced outside, Linda following timidly behind him. He burst through the doors, shotgun ready to fire… to find no one there.  
But the evidence of this person’s existence was everywhere. Smashed jars of strawberry jam coated the walls of the side room in the barn where they sat.  
And to top it off, the jam was scraped away in the center was a phrase.  
‘I SEE YOU’  
A message, written in the semblance of blood, was all it took for Linda to collapse into hysterical shaking and sobbing. Henry took her in his arms protectively, patiently holding her until the sobs subsided. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her back into the house, laying her down delicately on the bed, pulling a quilt over her.  
Then, he turned and picked up the phone.  
“Hello? Yes. Send the police. There’s been a break in. Ah, the Rodger’s Household….”  
It all turned to white noise to Linda’s ears. Her eyes stared forward, her brain completely addled. Why was this happening? What was so special about Mrs. Linda Rodgers? Why was she the target of this… this stalker’s attention? Her mind wandered… trying to comprehend what was happening.  
Not thirty minutes later, the police came. They investigated, though Henry would not let any of them disturb Linda.  
“She needs to adjust. Let her get back on her feet. Leave her alone.”  
Days past. Slowly, Linda got back into her routine. She answered all the detective’s questions. She cleaned the house, took care of Evelyn, fixed meals.  
But the police still had found nothing.  
Nor did they have any leads.  
Three weeks later, Linda had convinced herself this stalker had lost interest in her. Her spirit brightened, and the silence of the land became less tense and more serene.  
Normalcy was approaching, and being welcomed with open arms.  
It was a typical morning, Henry wasn’t awake yet, but Linda was. She was busy over the stove, deciding to prepare a special breakfast that morning in celebration of her husband’s birthday. Biscuits were baking, bacon frying, eggs being scrambled. Everything perfect, even the coffee. As she and Evelyn arranged the food on his tray, a sickening crack shattered the carefully kept silence.  
Evelyn rushed outside, looking at one of the large trees in their yard.  
And a scream tore from her lips.  
For within that tree, there was a scarecrow. His hair was made of yellow straw, his eyes were sown blue buttons, and his mouth was painted red in a gruesome smile. Around the neck of the dummy was a noose, tightened and stained red as well. Another phrase was written, this time in red paint:  
‘HAPPY LAST BIRTHDAY, HENRY!’  
Once again, the police were called. Questions were asked, though the answers weren’t extremely helpful. Days passed with the windows covered, the doors barred, and Linda wouldn’t even look outside.  
Weeks came and went.  
Henry picked up the groceries, and would maintain some social conventions, but Linda refused to step foot out of her house.  
The weeks turned into months.  
A safe silence now had filled the air. Surely, surely after all these months the stalker would have disappeared. Linda sat outside, her daughter playing in the grass, and she was chatting with her closest friends, Elise Parker and Courtney Roberts.  
“Come on, Linda, it’s been months,” Elise smiled, “One party won’t hurt. It’s at City Hall, I’m sure the security would be tight.”  
“I’ll even babysit Evie for you,” Courtney persuaded.  
“I don’t know, girls, I’m just trying to be careful,” Linda shrugged uncertainly.  
Elise sighed in annoyance, “It’s a Halloween Masked Ball! You LOVE Halloween.”  
“I just…”  
“For us,” Courtney pleaded, “Go for us?”  
“Ah… fine. I’ll go,” Linda wistfully smiled, “Only because it’s Halloween.”  
“And also giving me an excuse to show off my beautiful wife,” Henry charmingly winked at Linda as he came up to the side of the house, “Ladies, how are you?”  
“I’m good…” Courtney blushed.  
“Just fine,” Elise smiled back pleasantly, “And you?”  
“Absolutely amazing!” Henry smiled widely, “I finally get to see my perfect Linda all dolled up again!”  
“Oh, hush you,” Linda playfully swatted his arm.  
Four days later, Linda donned a beautiful white dress with a sash around the waist, with a delicate matching mask that curved around her eyes. Her brown hair was curled and pinned away from her face, and her lips were painted a nice cherry red. Henry wore a tux and top hat, with a black bow tie and a matching black mask.  
And with an air of pride around him, Henry had Linda take his arm as he escorted her into the masquerade.  
The ballroom was shrouded in black silk, hanging on the sides like curtains, and draping over the ceiling, dividing the light of the chandeliers. There was a band, with the town’s best singer, the dim lights making him hard to see. If it got any darker, Linda thought, you could probably only see the whites of his eyes and a Cheshire grin from his teeth.  
Strictly speaking, the identities of the attendees were supposed to be kept private, it was quite obvious who some were. Elise was rather obvious, in her silken purple gown that was almost scandalously low cut, along with three or four men. She waved, her purple and black mask resembling the face of a raccoon. Amused patrons surrounded Franklin and his lovely wife Alana, as Franklin was telling jokes and attempting to keep the party rolling. Their masks had a base of white, with red running down around the eyes.  
Linda felt a shiver as his eyes found her in the crowd. As if he noticed her slight fear, Henry’s arm slipped around her waist, pulling her protectively closer to his side. He sent a glare at Franklin, but, undeterred, he walked up anyway.  
“How do you do, Henry, Linda,” His dark blue, almost hazel, eyes stared unnervingly at her. Linda shifted closer to Henry, who tightened his grip.  
“We’re doing well, yourself?” Henry answered, his voice clipped and irate.  
Franklin’s eyes narrowed at him, “Alana and I are doing fine, thank you for asking.”  
Fortunately, at that moment, a waltz began to play. A smile curled onto Henry’s lips and he turned to Linda. He bowed and kissed her hand before saying, “May I have this dance, beautiful?”  
“You shall.”  
Linda allowed him to lead her away, though she still felt Franklin’s eyes on her. Fortunately, the night passed quickly, leaving Linda feeling relaxed and content.  
She felt safe.  
Two days later, she found herself in the cellar, working on organizing the preserves for the oncoming winter. She peacefully worked, knowing Henry was watching Evelyn play in the yard. All was well until she heard a short, terrified scream from outside. Linda sprinted up, tipping several jars over on her way up. She was greeted to a horrifying sight. Lying dead in the grass was her precious husband, his beautiful blue eyes still and cold.  
And holding the same gun to her daughter’s head was Alana, still in her masquerade dress and mask, her bright red lipstick gruesomely smeared across her mouth.  
“Such a pretty head of hair she has… such a pity, and a waste, that it’ll soon be matted with blood…”  
“No, please, don’t hurt her,” Linda begged. Slowly, she walked across the yard.  
Alana laughed coldly, “Why should I heed you? You’re the one taking everything from me. My husband... He never loved me. All because of YOU!”  
Linda shook her head, “I told him it would never happen with me… Please… don’t take it out on Evelyn…”  
“Hmm… you’re right. Your daughter shouldn’t be punished for your sins…”  
She took the handle of the gun and slammed it into the little girl’s temple, and Evelyn collapsed, passed out cold.  
Alana pointed the gun, a delicate looking thing with a white handle, at Linda.  
“Time. To. DIE!”  
With a loud bang, Linda found her lovely white housedress being stained crimson. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her wound. She watched, helplessly, as Alana picked her daughter up and carried her to a large van. She set her gently in the backseat.  
She dragged Linda around and tossed her in the back, along with the body of Henry.  
To this day, the bodies of Henry and Linda Rodgers, and Franklin Turpin were never found.  
And nothing disturbed the silence of that farmhouse ever again.


End file.
